Destined
by AnaBelle Cullen
Summary: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are Piper and Leos three children, all grown up and ready to kick butt in...Boston : Give it a chance please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed: Destined:**

**Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are Piper and Leo's three children, all grown up and ready to become the new charmed ones.**

**Chapter One: All Powered Up and Ready To Kick Ass In Boston.**

Wyatts POV

A fresh start, a new city. Thats what Melinda called it. Our duty as the new generation of Charmed ones was coming into play, demons had finished with San Francisco, their new playground was... Boston of all places.

We were all packed up and ready to go, Mom and Dad were hugging us as we said our goodbyes, my younger brother Chris and Melinda were bickering about who got to drive, it wasn't a serious argument, it never was.

"At least I watch the speed limit!" laughed Melinda, poking her brother.

"Uh yeah but at least I play real music!!" Chris retorted.

They were so immature sometimes, but hey thats my view as the eldest, I was the maturest, the strongest- magically of course.

"Make sure.." started mom "that whoever drives, drive safe and call us when you get there okay??"

"Yes Mom," we said in unison. My mother, she worried so much, but she was the most loving caring woman i knew.

Chris' POV

Off to Boston we went, I lost the coin toss to Mel, I'm sure I saw her fingers flick the coin telekinetically to send the coin in her favour, I'll let it slide, we've been really close ever since she was born, when I was 5 and Wyatt was 9, Mom let me hold her, and she grasped my pinky so tight, it was so....cool i guess haha.

I wonder what awaits us in Boston......

**Sorry its so short, Melindas POV will be in next chapter! I will update soon :)**

**Thanks for reading **

**:) **

**Anabelle x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Road Trip and Arrival**

Melinda's POV

We were finally on the road after our parents let us out of those almost bone crunching hugs, Boston could be fun, whatever it threw at us we would get through it, we are strong together, the next in the line of Charmed siblings, although its a little strange as up until our generation, they were all girls, then Wyatt happened, that shocked my mother I'll bet.

Chris leaned in from the back and in between the two front seats brandishing a CD.

"Puh-lease, put this on, Sis" he whined.

Okay what does he want me to put on now, Wyatt took the CD off him and put it in the stereo, a familar song that we all loved came on: With or Without You by U2. This wasn't so bad I guess.

Chris' POV

It was late when we finally arrived in Boston, Wyatt and Mel had already arranged the 3 bedroom apartment a few weeks ago, and the majority of our stuff was already here too, theyd done a lot the past few weeks, I felt kind of bad for not helping more, thats when I turned round and saw Mel struggling with a huge box out of the trunk of the car.

"Here let me"

"thanks bro," she replied, she followed me towards the door with Wyatt not too far behind us, my hands were full and I was wondering how to open the door without putting the box down when the door telekinetically opened.

"Thanks sis" i laughed, Wyatt sighed, he was all about the no magic for personal gain hoohah.

"Ah come on Wyatt, don't be such a grump," she gave him a hug and I swear I saw him half-smile, my sister seemed to spread laughter and happiness wherever she went, it was just her personality, so happy and well...bubbly i guess, it was infectious to others.

Wyatt's POV

I forgot how big this place was, okay it's not as huge as the manor but it sure is something, most of the boxes were already in the correct rooms, which saved us a little bit of a job, the rest was in the trunk of Melinda's car.

Melinda is the only one of us who has a car, simply for the reason that she can't orb, because she isn't half whitelighter and when she was concieved, our dad had already lost his powers, so she just got the witch half. But thats why we take extra care of her, she couldn't escape as fast as us especially if we werent there.

Anyway, family history later, we've got some unpacking to do..

And man am i hungry!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : First Attack**

Chris POV

We got a lot done last night, we'd unpacked all the boxes and our rooms were ready, and so was the living room, now we were exhausted, there was just one box left to open, none of us knew what was inside.

"Open it Mel," Wyatt and I pushed the box over to her.

"Okay," She replied quietly, she picked up the box, and ripped off the packaging tape, and opened the box.

"The Book", she whispered. There was a note too, I picked it up and read it aloud:

_Kids,_

_The book of shadows is yours now, as i daresay you will be needing it now more than us._

_Take care, we love you all, look after each other._

_Love Mom_

Melinda was already flicking through it, reading a few of the stories in it, some of which we had heard from our mother and aunts during our childhood.

"It's official then, its up to us now," said Wyatt, going over and sitting beside Mel and me, who were still reading up on all the spells, potions and information that our family had been writing in the book for generations.

Melinda got up and looked out of the window.

"Where are they hiding, when will they show their faces I wonder," She murmured,

"We're ready for this though right?" she asked us, her face full of confidence, she only showed the tinest bit of fear, what was that? I wondered, my sister was fearless, always reckless growing up, climbing trees and stuff, she never showed any sign of being scared of anything.

"Yeah," I replied, "We're ready for this, arent we Wyatt."

"We are." he said very confidently. "I'll go put the book somewhere safe," He picked up the book and left the room.

Suddenly a loud crash resounded from the kitchen, followed by Wyatt yelling

"Mel! Chris! Get in here quick!"

When we reached the kitchen, the demon had him cornered, Mel sent him flying across the room away from Wyatt, and ran over to her brother.

"Are you okay?" she asked, before turning round to face the demon she had thrown across the room with such force, he was just getting up, when she made a strange gesture with her hands, it soon became apparent as he moved telekinetically up the wall, she was strangling him with her power.

"I'll be back," he said in a choked voice, "First warning," he continued before shimmering out.

Wyatt got to his feet, Melinda turned round, her usually smiling face was now contorted with anger,

"Are they not gonna give us five DAMN MINUTES??" She exclaimed.

"What were you expecting sis?" and I thought for a moment before speaking again, I'd never seen her use her power like that before, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't," she responded, "I guess it just comes naturally to me, huh?"

**Okay this chapter was a bit of a rambly random, more soon!! **

**Anabelle x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Melinda's Mishap**

Melinda's POV

Okay that was scary, Chris was right, he'd never seen me use my powers like that before, I hadn't known I was capable of that, I was just so angry! How dare they come into our home and go for Wyatt like that! Okay he is the strongest one of us but still.

Anyway, I was cleaning up the mess the attack had caused, an entire box of plates had been sent flying, shattering all over the place.

"Ouch!!" I exclaimed. Which I instantly regretted as it sent my two brothers rushing in.

"What happened" asked Chris, while I nursed the cut on my forearm from the shard of plate that had sliced against it when i bent down to pick some up.

"It's just a scratch, dont worry" I replied absent mindedly. I knew it wasn't really, I just didn't want to make a fuss over it.

"It's really bleeding sis, " replied Wyatt. Is it? I looked down, Oh , Chris took me over to the counter, gently resting my arm on the side, he put his hands over it and I felt a warmth, then the pain was gone.

"Thanks Chris," I smiled.

"No problem, just be more careful next time okay?"

We'll see huh, haha.

Wyatt's POV

It's time to take action, show the demons we aren't a force to be reckoned with. Melinda thinks we should go down to the underworld and vanquish a few to show them, to send a message, its a good idea, we just need to brew a few potions first.

Melinda's in the kitchen, flicking spare ingredients at us playfully while expertly (we can thank our mom for that) mesuring and adding ingredients to the steaming pot on the stove, which *poofed* and fizzed occasionally.

When they were ready, she bottled them and passed us three each,

"One potion to a demon should do it, these should take most of them out. Depends on what we come across, but we'll be fine, there's three of us. Lets go, whos my cosmic taxi today then huh?" She laughed.

"Tag your it" Chris poked me, laughing, which, of course, laughter being as infectious as it is, set me off too, I tagged him back, until Mel jumped on my back and proclaimed "giddy up horsey!!!!", laughing still, we all disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

When we arrived, the mood quickly changed, Mel's smile left her face as she hopped off my back, 2 demons stood as body guards either side of a door, a quick spell on Melinda's part took them out. Her choice of words were a little..different.

_Ugly demons in my way_

_erase them now from time and space._

"Well it worked didnt it?" she retorted seeing the look i gave her.

"Lets move." she was walking infront of us, which worried us as her overprotective brothers, another demon came around the corner and spotted us, Mel jumped, grabbed the top of the door frame and swung out to kick him, she learnt some moves off aunt phoebe, definitly. I deftly threw a potion at the demon, he burst into flames and was gone as quickly as he came.

Chris POV

The next room was going to be slightly more difficult, there were 10 demons in there, and we only had 8 potions between us, I'm sure Mel's quick spell casting will help us if necessary, that or I could try blowing them to pieces, I loved doing that.

The demons screamed in agony as the potions hit them, they seemed to be working, they were all gone apart from the last two, who were backing away... They were fearing us already?? Thats impressive.

"Spread the word, the charmed ones are back and we mean business, let this be a warning" Wyatt told them, they shimmered out. Haha, that scared the crap out of them.

"Let's go home guys, I'm sure we will be back here sooner or later," Melinda turned round to us, smiling again, we both grinned back at her.

I held out my hand to her, she took it and we all orbed out.

I'd like to say and we all lived happy every after, but life doesnt work like that, especially when you are a charmed one.

**Thanks for reading guys, more very very soon, consider those first three chapters a sort of minuture episode, if you will. I will begin work on the next three (longer, i promise!!) chapters, and should be up tommorow or monday night for your reading, thanks to Ruby141 as my first reviewer.**

**luv Anabelle**

**x**


End file.
